


Lips

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, misuse of Iceman's powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Bobby and Warren freeze together.





	1. snow kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two versions of this story, and I can't decide which one I like better, so have both of them. They're very similar but somewhat different. 
> 
> Plus--isn't it romantic to imagine that you can have more than one first kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edits: minor grammar and spelling fixes.

Warren was pacing outside of Bobby and Hank’s dormitory, anxiety filled for the first time a long time. There was so much he wanted to do tonight, but it felt like they were all out of reach, too far away for him to touch. He wanted tonight to be date night, as he had awkwardly caught the equally awkward hints that Bobby was interested in him. They both have been hanging out nightly for a better part of a month, but they never seemed to grow tired of each other.

Warren was still nervous, but he had bought it upon himself. The only thing that bought Warren any comfort was the fact that Bobby was nowhere as cool and composed as he acted.

However, if that was the case, Warren would have congratulate Bobby on his nerves of steel, not that this would ever come up in a normal conversation. Warren never wanted to put Bobby in an awkward position, and for someone like Bobby, that meant forcing him talk about his feelings in any way or form. He would force the conversation onto a tangent, and Warren would have to strong hold him out of it. It wasn’t like he could ever tire of hearing Bobby talk, puns excluded, but there were times where he would go from making some comprehensible sense to some incoherent-stream-of-thought nonsense.

Warren decided it was time to suppress his nerves, even if they’d have an iron grip on his movements for the rest of night, that way he could speed up what could be a destruction of his friendship with Bobby. He straightened himself out, fluffing out his wings, and then knocked on the door gingerly. The first time his knocks were so faint that Bobby didn’t heat them. He took a deep breath, and then knocked the door three times, this time Bobby finally heard him, and unlocked the door to his apartment.

“Warren! I thought you told me you might be late.” Bobby said, grinning. He let the blonde angel into his room, he was pleasantly surprised that Warren had decided to kick off their evening earlier. He was even happier that Hank decided to leave the dormitory for his lab. It wasn’t Hank’s lab, but really he was the only person who was using it.

“The crisis was averted.” Warren explained, with a laugh. He was trying to hide the fact that the only reason he was going to be late was because his hair straightener had stopped working. He wasn’t sure if it was the outlet in his room, or if it was actually broken, but he didn’t have time to figure it out, as time was slipping away from him. Instead of taking the time to figure out another way to tame his wavy hair. He finally decided upon tying his golden hair into a ponytail. He really needed to get it cut, but one of the grim realities of being an X-man was the fact that getting a professional haircut was out of the picture. He’d get it cut next time they hit the town. “I ended up winding myself over nothing, is all.”

Bobby nodded, he was listening, but the nodding was to add emphasis. It was also partially to distract from the fact that Bobby had frozen his right hand to his left hand behind his back.

“I don’t believe that you have the ability to wind yourself up like a cuckoo-clock.” He was joking, but he knew how easy it was for Warren to spiral out of control. “Were you missing a sock or did you run out of conditioner?” Bobby said with his grin still on his face.

Warren forced a laugh. “It’s something of the conditioner sort.” He responded before sitting down on Bobby’s bed. They both stared at each other with tension stronger than wound guitar strings. It wasn’t there a few moments before, but the fact that they had an awkward interaction was terrible.

Bobby managed to pry his hands apart, with some sort of force that shifted Warren's gaze towards his hands. But Warren wasn’t sure if Bobby was fooling around or not. To avert the crisis, Bobby waved his hand casually as if pointing to Warren’s hair.

“I like the ponytail. I think it’s cute.” Bobby said before shoving his hands into his cargo shorts for safety. As if a thin layer of fabric could protect against his sweaty clammy hands, and the aura of anxiety that was haunting Warren. It made him nervous, and Bobby couldn’t think of anything but the worst case scenario at the best of time.

Maybe Warren wanted to insult him or hurt him, or pull the rug right out from in front of him, even though Warren wouldn’t do anything like that. Warren was sweet, a little detached from reality, but he was very sweet.

Warren smiled, his dimples finally appearing. He played playfully with this tips of his ponytail, twirling it with his fingers. He felt a little more relaxed now that he was complimented, as if his ego ever needed a boost.

“Thanks you. I thought I’d spice it up this time, that you might get tired of my gelled back hair.”

“I love the ice-cream swirl.” Bobby said, moving away from the bathroom door and towards his friend. “You always look good in anything, though.”

Hovering near the bathroom door was definitely one of the weirder decisions that Bobby had decided on this evening, so he moved away and sat on the bed next to Warren. He left a foot of space between them, not wanting to get too close to Warren, both physically and emotionally.

They had always taken their relationship slowly. Social cues were neither of their strong points. While Warren was suave and was generally treated like a heartbreaker, he was generally monogamous. He had one girlfriend throughout highschool, and then he had one friend through it all. He was a socialite without being social, but he was never lonely.

With Bobby, everything never seemed to work out. He had never asked a girl out before, and Warren was prettier than any girl he’d met. Bobby was terrible at the social thing, not knowing when to stop hiding himself under layers of humor and revealing his true self.

They’d been friends for over two years now, but, their relationship moved at a snail’s pace. They had accidentally got caught in the awkward pacing of their lives. Everything about their relationship was like a wrench being thrown haphazardly at a building site and hoping that it would fix something. They weren’t sure where either of them was going with it.

“What do you wanna do tonight?” Bobby asked, leaning in a little. He shuffled his feet so that he would be facing Warren. Warren inched out his hands, hoping that Bobby would follow suit.

“I don’t know. I wanted to leave the manor, but the I don’t think that’s plausible. I’m pretty sure we need a sixty day notice with the Professor.” Warren was apologetic in his tone, smiling sheepishly. He hadn’t cleared the plans with the professor, but it was mostly due to tight scheduling on everyone’s parts. It had completely slipped his mind, and Warren couldn’t get a moment alone with the Professor.

“We’re going to have to stay here.” But he was sure that they could figure something out. “Maybe not in your bedroom,” Not that Warren would mind it, “but definitely inside the manor.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the floor instead of Bobby.

They always found ways to enjoy each other’s company, even when they were stuck in the most boring situations, they always had each other. They sit soundlessly, with Warren’s eyes to the floor, Bobby’s eyes on Warren, and their hands barely touching each other. They wanted to, they longed to, touch each other. However, they weren’t sure how the other would react, it could be an act of disgust and repulsion.

“We could always sneak out.” Bobby suggest quietly. He was joking, probably, Charles Xavier would never let his dearest X-men sneak out. Security was somehow both non-existent and too tight in the manor.

But when he saw Warren’s eyes snap up to match his, he knew was in for some special kind of trouble tonight. There was a feeling of anticipation at the back of his throat. Sneaking out and messing around had always been Warren’s speciality. He had a knack for going to places he wasn’t supposed to be in, and sneaking in a thrill on a boys night out. Bobby was okay with staying in and eating whatever was left over of Hank’s ‘failed’ attempts at cooking orange duck. He was a perfectionist, and Bobby could never understand that, and what he could understand less was Warren’s need for excitement.

Bobby would have loved to stay noised tonight, and coax his friend into watching an action flick that he and Scott had purchased on VHS the last time they had gone into town. Or maybe Warren could convince him to watch one of Xavier’s many pretentious foreign dramas. Warren loved those far too much.

“You’re a genius Bobby!” Warren squeezed Bobby’s hand tightly. It was a confusing interaction, as Bobby wasn’t sure what to do except mirroring Warren’s action.

“We could just leave, and no one would see us! They all know we were going to hang out tonight, so they won’t think we actually left!” His wings spread out in excitement, knocking an empty bottle of soda onto the ground, it landed with a soft clunk onto the carpeted flooring of Bobby’s dormitory. “They’ll think we’re just holed up in here!”

Before Bobby could say anything to protest, as he was distracted by the fact that Warren’s wings knocked something over. He wanted to reach out and grab the bottle off the floor, but Warren held his hand in a tight grip. Bobby was curious as to how someone so fragile could hold him down with such force, but he didn’t get much time to think about it, as Warren opened his mouth again.

Warren kept thinking out loud, his hand crushing Bobby’s, about all the things that he and Bobby could do. It was ironic, some of the things that he had suggested to Bobby. ‘See a movie’ was one of the least adventurous things that Warren could have suggested. Someone would think a man like Warren whose personality was built around the exciting and the extravagant would have more interesting date ideas.

“I could just kiss you!” Warren exclaimed, overly excited for mere pretense of breaking the rules of the manor. Oh how can an Angel deny its own rights! The rush that he got from even sneaking out—let alone with someone else!

Overly excited, Warren placed a hand on Bobby’s thigh , and leaned in for something akin to a hug. It had happened so fast that when Warren decided that a kiss would be more appropriate for the situation, the temperature in the room dropped drastically. Warren’s soft pouty lips had brushed against Bobby’s but due to the flight or fight response that Bobby had, he let his emotions get the best of him.

Everything in the room was covered in fine ice crystals, including his lips and Warren’s.

They were barely touching lips when Bobby realized what he had done, much to his own chagrin. Warren was stuck on top of Bobby, one hand holding Bobby’s tightly, and the other hand on Bobby’s waist for support. He couldn’t move because he was frozen to Bobby in the most awkward position possible.

His lips were caught in a block of ice that also encapsulated Bobby’s lips. Bobby could die today, and it would be better than anyone else knowing what had happened between them. His caramel eyes widened when he had realized what he had done. It was appalling to think that he had just frozen himself to his best friend. This wasn’t even a date and he had ruined every prospect this relationship could’ve had. They were now forever going to be stuck in what if territory, which as a damn shame considering he really liked Warren.

However that wasn’t the worst part of the situation, as Bobby wasn’t even able to apologize due to his tongue being tied with Warren’s. To make matters worse, Bobby had also managed to freeze his hands to Warren’s because how sweaty his hands were. This was embarrassing and all he could do was helplessly stare into Warren’s eyes , as honey locks were falling out of place.

Warren’s eyes were crinkling into champagne crescents as he was trying to hold back the laughter due to the pain and restriction of his, no their, predicament.

To Warren, it was funny that Bobby was so nervous of the kiss, that he, in a sense, had frozen the moment in time. There were giggles at the back of Warren’s throat that were trying to escape but couldn’t. Warren was simply shaking with silent laughter.

And that was the cherry on top of the sundae for Bobby! He wanted to not cry, due to his overly sensitive nature, but tears simply rolled down his cheek and froze into the little snowflakes. There was just enough water in his tears for them to be affected by Bobby’s thermomanipulation. His friend was not only frozen to him, but now he was laughing at him because of something that he couldn’t control like he was a little child.

This in turn, caused Bobby to drop the temperature of the room even further. Causing the bedding he was sitting on to freeze to his body. He wished he could stop making the situation worse, but it felt like the only thing he could do was make this situation worse.

However, somewhere in the back of his mind, he was glad that Warren had tried something so risky. It made him feel seen, the fact that Warren had acknowledged him in such a way that no one ever had before. It was a strange sensation of understanding that replaced the fear of anticipation.

Warren didn’t see how any of what he did was out of the ordinary. He just wanted free of this mess, but he knew that Bobby was the one who could set him free, the tugging of the ice on his lips was painful.

Warren’s free hand went to grab Bobby’s free hand, and he began rubbing the top of his hand softly. He moved positions, and sat on Bobby’s lap, tilting his head so that he and Bobby could be in a more comfortable position. He had tried his hardest to top laughing, and looked down at Bobby with soft, apologetic eyes. He had hoped that trying to calm him down would help Bobby warm up the temperature in the room. Maybe then they could get to the better part of kissing. They wouldn’t just have their lips barely grazing each other like a chaste child’s kiss.

Warren hoped, as his neck was craned at an uncomfortable position in front of Bobby, that heat of a moment was more than just an expression.

He moved his hand from the top of Bobby’s and then cupped Bobby’s face. Maybe that would show him that he didn’t really mind the situation that had caused both their bodies to be bound in crystalline ice.

Warren’s hand rubbed Bobby’s cheeks in circles, wiping away his snowflake tears. Bobby was so vulnerable with Warren. It was terrible that Bobby had allowed himself to make a complete fool of himself, but the fact that Warren was so gentle with him, and the fact that Warren seemed to be more entertained to the situation than angry, made it a little bit better.

Warren wrapped his wings around himself and Bobby so that the usual warmth and insulation from them allow Bobby to warm faster. It was like a hug but with wings to Bobby, which made him feel much more comfortable.

It took a lot more coaxing from Warren for Bobby to keep warming up the room, but he had eventually managed to return the temperature back to normal. The block of ice that had their hands stuck together had melted, and allowed Warren to cup both sides of Bobby’s face.

The block that kept their lips locked together took a few more moments to melt, and the water dripped down from their numb lips down Bobby’s chin. Warren’s exhale turned into a puff of steam. When they were finally freed, Warren decided to make the best of the moment.

He pressed his lips again on Bobby’s. It was a quick peck, so that he could at least gain something from being attached to Warren for a good ten minutes.

It ignited something inside of Bobby, the fact that he was being kissed by a beautiful man. He hated that in only lasted a fraction of a second.

“I’m really sorry for that.” Bobby said, his voice rough from the strain of trying to sob with his mouth frozen. “I didn’t mean to freeze us together.”

“No need to apologize, you did nothing wrong, Bob.” Warren extended his wings, stretching them out after having them pull Bobby into a hug. “I should’ve asked first, but I got so tangled up in the heat of the moment.” He smiled, and Bobby’s heart was warmed like butter on a freshly cooked pancake.

“And I shouldn’t have laughed at you either, that was mean of me.” Warren apologized, as he felt Bobby’s hand extend and caressed Warren’s face. He was about to roll off Bobby, but the gesture made Warren feel wanted.

“You can still ask me, if you’d like.” Bobby said, and he wasn’t sure if the freezing together thing ruined the moment for Warren but he really hoped it didn’t.

“If you want to kiss me?” Warren asked softly, as he moved his hand back onto Bobby’s and allowed them to enter wine. “Would you—like to kiss me?”

“I would.” Bobby craned his neck for the kiss, “The way you kissed me made me feel alive. I know it was for only a few second, but it made me feel seen. Warren, no girl has ever kissed me like that.”

Warren licked his lips, reading himself for a kiss. “I’ve had more practice than most girls.” He brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. He didn’t understand that Bobby was admitting to himself that he did not like girls. “Promise you won’t freeze us together again?”

Bobby nodded.

Warren grinned, and then leaned in for the kiss. His lips locked together with Bobby’s, and let Bobby place both hands on Warren’s face, cupping it gently. Their kiss was soft and slow, both of them taking their time finding out more about each other.

When their lips parted, Warren felt Bobby’s cool breath on his neck, as he sat down on Bobby’s lap.

“Thanks for that.” Bobby said, half nuzzing Warren’s neck. Warren laughed, and ran his hands through Bobby’s hair.

“It’s no problem, Drake.” Warren responded, and then pressed Bobby’s face to his neck. He rested his chin on top of Bobby’s head.

There was an uncertainty of how to proceed for the evening, but with a flame that was lit inside Bobby, there was no way that it would be boring.


	2. angel kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this version is a little older than the other one, so there is a difference in writing style :)c  
> I hope you enjoy!

_ thIt always happens in the heat of the moment, you can’t plan these things. _

 

Those words ran through Warren’s head as he paced back and forth outside of Bobby’s dormitory. There was so much that he wanted to do tonight, but there was nothing  It wasn’t like the two haven’t been dating for a better part of the month. Whatever nerves Warren brought upon himself, Bobby had to have too, right? There was no way that Bobby was as composed and cool as he acted. 

 

If that was ever the case, Warren would have to congratulate Bobby on his nerves of steel. If this was ever brought up in conversation of course. Warren knew that the topics of pre-date jitters was sort of off limits when it came to Bobby, because it took him on a tangent that lead to places Warren had to stronghold Bobby out of. He could never tire of hearing Bobby talk, but there were times where he would go from making some comprehensible sense to incoherent-stream-of-thought nonsense. 

 

Warren decided it was time to suppress his nerves, even if they would stay to haunt him for the rest of the date, he could at be at his date rather than standing awkwardly in the dormitory halls. He swallowed his nerves and knocked gingerly on the door, the first time so faintly that he was sure that Bobby didn’t hear them. He straightened himself out and then knocked again, this time finally attracting Bobby’s attention. 

 

“Warren! I thought you were running late?” Bobby asked and then let the blond into the room. He was pleasantly surprised with the fact that the date had started earlier than expected however, he hadn’t quite finished getting ready for the date. His skin was still moist from the shower he had taken, thinking he could squeeze one in before Warren had arrived. 

 

“The crisis was averted.” Warren explained, trying to hide the fact that the only reason he would have been late is due to the fact that his hair straightner had stopped working. He wasn’t sure if it was the outlet in his room or if it was actually broken, but he had no time to figure it out. He instead had smoothed out his overgrown-blond hair into a ponytail. He really needed to get it cut, but due to the realities of being X-men there was no time for professional haircuts. “I was winding myself up over nothing.” 

 

Bobby nodded, he was listening, but the nodding was to emphasize that. It was also to distract from the fact that Bobby had accidentally froze his right hand to his left hand. 

 

“I see. Did you just not find a missing sock or something?” He was half joking, but he knew Warren would overthink the smallest things when it came to his looks. “Or was it you ran out of conditioner serious?” 

 

“Something of that sort.” Warren said, before sitting down on Bobby’s bed. They both stared at each other with a strange tension, that wasn’t there a few moments before. 

 

Bobby had managed to pry his hands apart , with some force that attracted Warren’s attention. But Warren wasn’t sure if he was fooling around or that something had actually happened. Bobby casually waved his hand around as if pointing to Warren’s hair distracting from what had actually happened. 

 

“I like the ponytail, it’s cute.” Bobby said before shoving both of his hands back into his cargo short pockets for safety. He wasn’t usually this sweaty, but the aura of anxiety surrounding Warren made  _ him _ nervous, and  _ he _ couldn’t think of anything but the worst case scenario. 

 

Maybe Warren wanted to break up, even though this was their second date. 

 

Warren smiled, and played with the tips of his ponytail, twirling it with his fingers. He felt a little relaxed now that Bobby had complimented him on his charming looks. It was nice to be reminded of his beauty, Warren wouldn’t deny that. “Thank you. I thought I might try something new with my hair today.”

 

“It’s no problem. You always look good.” 

 

Deciding he had enough of just standing around and hovering near the bathroom door, he moved from center of the room towards the bed and sat down beside Warren. He sat a good foot apart from Warren, basically forcing him to the edge of the bed. He could sit closer, but he’d rather work up to it, allow Warren to give him queues as opposed to just jumping the shark. 

 

They had always taken their relationship at a snail’s pace. Both of them didn’t want to rush, but they had gotten stuck in the awkward pacing of their relationship. There were things that they knew about each other that couples would take months to learn. Their two years of friendship had really thrown a wrench in their plans. 

 

However, it was easier to do things at a slower pace due to the uncertainty that they lived in, due to being part of the X-men. Date Nights were limited here anyway. 

 

“What do you want to do on our date tonight?” Bobby asked, leaning in just a little bit closer. He hoped Warren follow him, but Warren only stretched out his hand, itching it closer to Bobby. 

 

“I don’t think we’re allowed to leave the Manor tonight.” Warren replied, somewhat apologetic in his tone. He hadn’t gotten a clearing with the professor prior to tonight, it was mostly due to his schedule being overflowing with things and plans he had to do. It had completely slipped his mind, and Warren couldn’t get a moment alone with the professor.

 

“We’re going to have to stay here.” But he was sure that they could find something out. “Maybe not in your bedroom, but definitely on the manor’s lands.” He rubbed the back of his neck apologetically. 

 

They always enjoyed each other,  even when they were stuck together in the most boring places. There was a comfortable silence that fell between them. They sat soundlessly, with Warren’s hands and Bobby’s hand barely touching each other. It was like they longed to, but they were too afraid of the consequences, the recoil or disgust of each other. 

 

“We could always sneak out.” Bobby suggested quietly. He was joking; Charles Xavier would never let his dearest X-men sneak out. Security was just too tight in the manor.

 

But when he saw Warren’s eyes light up, he knew that he was up for some kind of trouble tonight. Sneaking out and messing around had always seemed to be Warren specialty, going to places he wasn’t supposed to be in, and seeking a thrill on a date night. Bobby really was okay with staying in and eating whatever was left over of Hank’s cooking, but he knew that Warren loved exciting his dates. 

 

Bobby would have loved to stay inside tonight and coax his boyfriend into watching an action flick that he and Scott purchased last time they were out on the town, or so to speak. Or at least watch a pretentious foreign drama. Warren loved those and the professor owned a bunch of them. 

 

Warren had grabbed Bobby’s hand, which had inched closer to him during the course of the conversation. He was excited about the sort of prospects that they could do without any supervision from Charles Xavier. 

 

“You’re a genius, Bobby!”  Warren squeezed Bobby’s hand tightly. Bobby reprocriated to it by mimicking his action. 

 

“We could just leave and no one could see us! They all know we’re going on a date tonight so they won’t think we’ve actually left!” His wings spread out in excitement, knocking an empty bottle of coke onto the ground where it landed with a soft ‘thunk’ as Bobby hadn’t cleared the floor of his clothing. “They’ll just think we’re holed up in here!” 

 

Before Bobby could say anything to protest Warren, he was distracted by the fact that his wings had hit the bottle.  He wanted to reach out and grab the bottle off the floor, but Warren had held him tight in his grip. He wanted to know how someone that looked so fragile hold him down with such force, but he didn’t get much time to think about it, as Warren began speaking again.

 

Warren kept thinking out loud about the things they could do. It was ironic that he had said ‘see a movie’ as one of the things they could do. You’d think someone that was more adventurous would have more interesting date ideas. 

 

“I could just kiss you!” Warren exclaimed, overly excited for the mere pretense of breaking the rules.  _ Oh  _ how an Angel can deny its own kind! The rush and adrenaline he got from the thought of even sneaking out with his lover! 

 

Overly excited, Warren leaned forward for a kiss, placing his other hand Bobby’s thigh. It had happened so quickly that when Warren’s soft lips touched Bobby’s lips, the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped drastically. Bobby couldn’t think of what else to do, so in a panicked state he had let his emotions get the better of him, and the room was immediately covered in fine ice crystals. However, that also meant that moisture on Warren’s and his lips had crystalized. 

 

Their could-be kiss had their lips barely touching. Warren was stuck on top of Bobby, with one hand on the bed, and the other on Bobby’s hand. He couldn’t move because he was frozen to Bobby. 

 

His lips caught in a block of ice that encapsulated his and Bobby’s lips. Bobby was mortified, as his caramel eyes widened when he had realized what he had done. It was appalling that he just froze his boyfriend. It wasn’t even the third date, but he had ruined the prospect of this relationship ever going past awkward lovebirds. Which was a  _ damn shame _ , because he really liked Warren. 

 

The worst part was that Bobby wasn’t able to apologize as he had his tongue tied with Warren. He had also managed to freeze their hands together, due to the sweat on Warren’s hands. This was  _ embarrassing _ and all he could do was stare into Warren’s deep-blue eyes.  Warren’s eyes had crinkled into little champagne crescents trying to hold back laughter due to pain and restriction of his predicament.

 

To Warren, it was funny that Bobby was so nervous of the kiss that he in a sense, frozen the moment in time. There were giggles in the back of his throat that were trying to escape but couldn’t. Instead, Warren was simply shaking with silent laughter. 

 

And that was the cherry on top of the sundae for Bobby! He simply began to cry, but instead he tears had just frozen to his face and dropped off of his face like little snow flakes. There just wasn’t enough water in his tears to form an ice crystal. His boyfriend was not only frozen to him but now he was laughing at him for the fact that he couldn’t control his powers, like he was a little  _ child _ . 

 

This in turn, caused Bobby to drop the temperature of the room even further, causing the bed he was sitting on to freeze to his body. He wished he could just stop, but he was already at rock bottom and really, the only thing he could do now was dig even deeper. He could feel Warren’s body beginning to shake due to the cold. 

 

It was no longer just him laughing at the mess Bobby had caused, he was actually freezing now. 

 

Warren wanted them free of the mess, but he didn’t know what to do. Tugging and pulling away was painful due to the sheer weight and position of the ice. One wrong move and Warren could end up hurting his hand or neck. Both things that he wasn’t too keen on doing.  

 

He couldn’t even communicate with Bobby, except with his eyes. He looked down at him with apologetic eyes, hoping that calming Bobby down would warm up the room a little bit, and that they could get to better part of kissing--not just their lips barely grazing each other like a chaste child’s romance. 

 

Warren hoped, as he was held in an uncomfortable position over Bobby that _ the heat of a moment _ , was more than just an expression. 

 

He removed his hand from the bed, and decided to shift his body so that he could cup Bobby’s face. Maybe that would show him that he really didn’t mind that the situation had caused their bodies to be bound together in an uncomfortable situation. He moved towards Bobby, scooting closer, and then climbing on top of him. He did it so carefully so that neither of them would pull a muscle. 

 

Warren hand rubbed Bobby’s cheeks in circles, wiping away his snowflake tears. Bobby was so vulnerable with Warren, it was terrible that he had allowed himself to make a complete fool of himself. But the fact that Warren was so gentle, and the fact that he wasn’t mad at him helped him with his anxiety. He still let his tears freeze, but they were coming up much slower now. 

 

Warren was just glad that he was able to mount Bobby. The unusual warmth from his body helped Warren too. He used his wings as insulators to warm up the area, he curled them up around himself and Bobby. It was like a hug to Bobby, which had allowed him to raise the temperature of the a little bit. 

 

It took a lot more coaxing from Warren for Bobby to keep warming up the room, but eventually he had done it, and returned the temperature back to normal. The block of ice that had their hands stuck together eventually melted, and it allowed Warren to cup both sides of Bobby’s face. 

 

The block that held their lips together took a few more moments to melt. The water dripped down from it and splashed onto Bobby’s lips and face as Warren was on top of him. 

 

When they had finally been freed from their awkward position, Warren was still mounting Bobby, and to be honest, Bobby didn’t mind the closeness. The warmth from Warren’s thighs was so comforting. 

 

He wiped the tears from his face, rubbing them into his skin. He had stopped crying, but there were still tear remnants on his face. 

 

“I’m really sorry for that.” Bobby said, his voice rough from the silent crying. “I didn’t mean to freeze us together.” 

 

“I accept your apology.” Warren flapped his wings, causing a small gust of wind to liven up the room. Bobby wanted to speak up again, but Warren stopped him. “It’s okay, Bobby. I should’ve asked first.” Warren gave Bobby a smile that warmed his heart like butter. 

 

“I shouldn’t have laughed at you either.” Warren apologised, and caressed Bobby’s face. “That was mean of me.”  

 

As he was about to roll off Bobby, Bobby grabbed his wrist. “You can still ask me, Warren.” He wasn’t sure if the whole “freezing together thing” ruined the moment for Warren, but he really hoped it didn’t. 

 

“If you want to kiss me?” Warren asked as he moved his hand out of Bobby’s hold and allowed their fingers to enterwine. “Would you like to do that?”

 

“I’d like to kiss you, very much.” Bobby blurted out immediately.  _ Damn the fact  _ that they had both decided to take it slow, Bobby wanted to be kissed. “I promise I won’t freeze us together again.” 

 

Warren’s soft radiant smile had turned into a giddy grin. “I don’t trust that, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He joked, before he leaned forward again, pressing his lips on top of Bobby’s. 

 

Bobby caressed Warren’s face with one hand and the other was used to support Warren sitting on top of him. Their kiss was soft and slow, both of them smiling too hard for it to be considered a kiss to normal people. It was just hard to kiss when you were all smiles. 

 

When their lips had parted Warren felt Bobby’s cool breath on his face, and it was, despite the fact that they had been frozen together a few moments ago, actually refreshing. 

 

“Thank you,” Bobby said, unsure of what post kissing etiquette was. It made Warren laugh, but Bobby took no insult to it, and laughed too. 

 

“No problem. You’re my  _ boyfriend _ , it’s what we’re  _ supposed _ to do.”  Oh how magical the word  _ boyfriend _ sounded to Bobby’s ears, as this was the first time Warren had said it. 

 

Warren could feel his cheeks turn red and his heart turn into a hummingbird at the thought of him and Bobby being official. 

 

And, maybe that whole ordeal was enough excitement for the night. Maybe Warren could convince Bobby to watch that French movie he’d bought a while back, and they could kiss a little more. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @[diamondgore](www.diamondgore.tumblr.com)!


End file.
